earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Batwave Files: Richard Grayson
Characters * Barbara Grayson * Richard Grayson * Max Gibson * Terry McGinnis * Bruce Wayne Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * November 19th 2025, 2121 EST VOX Archive * Barbara Grayson: This is... weird. Nice to see that Bruce is still the sentimental type. I mean he's still got Jason's display- Oh.. wait... That's Tim's suit, isn't it? * Richard Grayson: sigh Yeah... There wasn't much of Tim's Bat-Suit left so... Bruce put Tim's old Robin suit up instead. footsteps Where is he? footsteps Bruce?! Babs and I are here. * Barbara Grayson: You don't think he's- * Richard Grayson: Dead? scoff No... he's too stubborn for that. * Barbara Grayson: I was going to say passed out drunk. * Richard Grayson: I don't know if he does that much anymore. I remember Tim mentioning that Terry had a good effect on the old- * Terry McGinnis: Alright, who the hell are you and what are you doing in here? Are you with the League? Is that how you know about this place? * Richard Grayson: You must be Terry... Tim was right, he's got that look. * Terry McGinnis: Enough about me! Who are you? * Barbara Grayson: Got his father's looks, sure... but not his brains. Some Batman. He doesn't even know who the District Attorney is... * Terry McGinnis: You're the District Attorney? Wait a minute... the District Attorney is in the Batcave?! And you know I'm Batman?! * Max Gibson: Chill, Terr. He's cool. This is Dick Grayson, Bruce's oldest. * Terry McGinnis: I thought that was Damian. * Max Gibson: Adopted, bird-brain. This guy was the first Robin, the first Nightwing, and the first one to wear the cowl other than Bruce. Batman Four, meet Batman Two. * Terry McGinnis: Whatever... So he's schway then? * Max Gibson: Oh, he's schway alright... Have you seen them old Nightwing stills. He's way schway. * Barbara Grayson: laughter Hey, Max. Good to see that Oracle is still schooling Batman. It's the way it should be. * Bruce Wayne: footsteps, cane taps Dick, Barbara... Come down to the Batwave with me. I have a lead on the March Investigation. Terry, Max... I thought I told you two to wash the Batmobile... * Terry McGinnis: You're not going to introduce us? * Bruce Wayne: sigh Dick, this is Terry. He's a poor replacement for myself, you, or Tim. * Terry McGinnis: Hey! * Bruce Wayne: Barbara, this is Max. She keeps calling herself Oracle, but I've yet to see her live up to it. * Max Gibson: scoff Come on, Terr. The old man thinks he's got jokes again. I don't like it when he's like this... Let's go suds up your ride. footsteps * Richard Grayson: His ride? Wow, you have gone soft, Bruce... Even when I wore the cowl, you never let me call the Batmobile my ride. Trivia and Notes * Batwave Files are the future version of Oracle Files. * This takes places in the Earth-2027 Continuity. * Bruce being too stubborn to die is a nod to the Batman Beyond episode The Call, Part 1. Links and References * Batwave Files: Richard Grayson Category:Oracle Files Category:Batwave Files Category:Barbara Grayson/Appearances Category:Richard Grayson/Appearances Category:Max Gibson/Appearances Category:Terry McGinnis/Appearances Category:Bruce Alan Wayne/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Earth-2027